The SEER program at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) is interested in exploring options for collecting patient generated health data (PGHD) as an enhancement to its mission of providing national cancer statistics to reduce the burden of cancer within the U.S. population. PGHD can be used to improve the quality of care, to extend research beyond the clinical encounter, to support behavioral interventions, and to add depth to surveillance activities. The objectives of this study are: 1) To assess the feasibility of PGHD methods to serve as a complement to traditionally collected registry data, 2) To investigate the feasibility of collecting PGHD at a minimum of two points in time, for a longitudinal view of medication adherence, 3) To provide value to patients as they participate in a study designed to gain new knowledge about treatment as a target of cancer surveillance, 4) To generate knowledge on best practices, medical adherence, costs, and benefits for utilizing PGHD methodologies in the context of cancer surveillance.